The Aura & Love Within
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red and Anna are best friends, but what happens one day when they are alone together? Will a normal human boy and a girl with the power of aura like Lucario be together? RedxOc; SnakexKirby Hilarity, romance & yaoi ensued.


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB! Only Anna belongs to me!**

* * *

"Anna, you are like Lucario, correct?" Red asked as he and Anna were sitting in a meadow near the mansion while Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard were playing in the flowers.

Anna nodded. "I do not know how it happened, but I just got it with one simple touch from Lucario. I wonder why it affected me. Do you think that it chose me to be another bearer of aura?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know. Did you talk about this to Lucario?"

"No, I was too busy to ask him, just like the same is with him. I wanted to talk to you since you are my closest friend besides Olimar, Red…"

That got the Pokemon trainer to smile. "At least someone thinks of me."

Anna blushed. "What?! I was not trying to put it that way, Red!!"

Red laughed. "I know. I just love it when you blush like that whenever you're so gullible."

Then the female stood and sighed. "Red… I have to get going…"

Then the boy's smile faded as he stood. "Anna, I'm sorry if I offended you!"

"No, you haven't offended me… It's just I wish that you would not tease me so much. You should know how much I hate being teased." Anna looked down at the ground. "I can put up with you, but…"

Red sighed. "Anna, are you mad?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm not. It's just…"

"RED!!!!"

The two turned to see Kirby running towards them, Snake rushing behind, his face redder than a tomato. Kirby then got behind Charizard and the dragon Pokemon looked at his trainer, wondering what was going on.

With a sigh, Red asked, "What did you do this time, Kirby?"

Snake yelled, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID!! HE BROKE MY BOX AND ALSO GOT INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION, SCRIBBLING THINGS LIKE 'I LOVE SNAKE' AND 'SNAKEY-BOO'!! IT IS FREAKING ME OUT, SO I MUST GET HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY!!!"

Anna thought _Who knew that Kirby had a thing for Snake… What a weird world we live in…_

Red stepped forward to Snake and said, "I suggest that you calm down and explain things more specifically, please."

Then Snake growled with frustration, crossing his arms. "Well, it was after my training with Captain Falcon was done."

_**I am in a box,**_

_**And no one can find me.**_

_**I can sneak around,**_

_**With nothing to fear.**_

_**When you are Snake!**_

_**Oh no…**_

_**Snake…**_

_**That's me!**_

_Snake then heard some noises like shattering glass and sounds of things being moved around. He soon realized that it was coming from his room. He then rushed through the hallway until he got to his room door, opened it and then he saw something that made him want to be in a murdering spree. His room was filled with messages like 'SnakexKirby', 'I Live For Snake' and 'SnakeKirby 4Ever'! Kirby was on his bed, writing things on his blank paged books._

_Kirby saw him and muttered, "Uh-oh…"_

_Snake growled, "Kirrrrrrrrrrrbyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!"_

"Really?" Red muttered. "That is how it happened." He turned to Kirby. "Is this true?"

Kirby blushed a little. "It's true…"

Snake yelled, "WHY DO YOU LOVE ME, KIRBY?!"

"Because you are awesome!"

"I am not! I do not even feel the same for you!"

Anna sang, "You are lying."

Snake flinched. "I am not!!"

Red patted Anna's shoulder. "Easy, Anna. He is telling the truth. I can tell."

Anna crossed her arms. "Fine. I just like teasing Snake so much."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Then Kirby ran away and then the man gave chase soon after. The two teens shook their heads as they watched before they turned away to face the Pokemon who were wondering what was going on. Then Red chuckled before the creatures continued with where they were left off.

Anna giggled. "You know, they could make a cute couple. I used to think that it would be Kirby and Meta Knight, you know."

Blinking, Red asked, "Huh?"

"Never mind." She looked at him. "Red… Can I ask you something?"

Red blinked again. "What is it?"

She asked, "If I told you about the one I like, will you still be my friend?"

The boy nodded. "Of course. Who do you like?"

Then Anna looked away, blushing a thousand shades of red. "It's better if I did not tell you, to tell you the truth… You would just think that I am a slut…"

That got Red alarmed. "You are not a slut and I would never hate you, no matter what you say!"

Then Anna got all in a panicking state, so she looked at Charizard and Squirtle for help and they were grinning at her, meaning that she was on her own at that point on. She then gulped before she took a deep breath.

"ItisyouwhoIlike,Red!" she spoke to fast for him to understand, which got the two Pokemon to smack their hands on their faces with a groan.

Red laughed. "Slow down. What were you trying to say to me?"

That got Anna to blush as she looked down at her feet before she could have a chance to look up at him once again. "I love you, Red…" She blushed more. "I really, really, really do love you… Ever since I first met you…"

"Anna…"

The girl soon looked away. "I understand if you do not like me, since I thought that you liked Lucas since you are always hanging out with him besides me. I will go now…" She suddenly felt tears well in her eyes. "Damn… Now I'm crying…" She wiped away her tears, but they continued to fall down her rosy cheeks.

Red soon walked over to her slowly, his heart touched from the words she spoke. He soon gently took hold of her hand in his. "Anna…" he gently whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb gently. "It is true that I hang out with Lucas more than you, but I do not like him that way. I already like someone else." He then used his free hand to caress the side of her face gently. "It's you I like… No, you I love! You are the first girl I ever felt anything for."

Anna soon shook her head. "No, you're lying to me! I know it!"

"Don't say that…"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Anna…"

Before she knew it or even have an opportunity to slap him or anything, Red moved her face to have her eyes looking at his face, and having them widened when he leaned right in to capture her lips with his own, pressing on them ever so softly. It was like feeling smooth skin after a nice bath. She had no idea what was going on as her mind was swirling like a spinning spiral and then Red soon pulled away from the kiss to chuckle at her expression. She looked like she had just seen something unusual.

He asked, "What? Never been kissed before or something'?"

Then Anna said, "You… you just kissed me…"

Red scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, had to let some of the temptation out."

Anna asked, "Do you really love me?"

Then Red grinned at her. "That kiss not good enough for you?"

"…Yeah! Is that all from the best Pokemon trainer I know?!" the girl demanded, getting tired of his silly childish games. "You can be so picky!!"

The boy soon laughed before he glanced at his Pokemon to see them to busy playing down by the nearby lake near the mansion before he looked at her, a huge grin painted on his face. He took a step closer to her; she took one step back, not liking the look on his face. Before she knew it, he had her trapped against a tree and gently pressed his body on hers, not willingly crushing her. His eyes were locked in hers and she could feel her breath hitched in her throat, her heart thumping loudly as a bass drum.

Red grinned. "First time making out with a guy?"

Anna sighed. "Yeah… Be easy on me, ok? And be careful of what you are doing. You may never know if someone shows up to see us! If we ever get caught, I will never talk or hang out with you ever again, nor will I ever have a Team Brawl with you ever again!"

The trainer chuckled softly. "I was expected someone with a big attitude like you to say that."

Before she could say anything, he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers once again, but this time it was softer and passionate than the previous one. She soon closed her eyes and kissed him back, accepting the affections he was showing, her aura feeling as if it has become one with the kiss. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He soon got one hand to hold hers while the other was still encircled around her small waist. Some feelings inside him wanted him to get further to the next level, but he held it back. He never intended to go that far so soon. The two soon pulled away, staring into one another's eyes.

Anna hugged Red. "I love you, Red…"

Red hugged her back. "I love you too, Anna… Stay with me… Always…"

"Ok, but if you do anything to hurt me, I will have to do something nasty."

"Sure. Sounds fair."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion…

"Kirby… I finally got you where I wanted…"

"Oh Snake… You can be so naughty…"

Snake laughed. "Indeed, I can." He soon took out his gun. "Now to blast you to smithereens!!"

Kirby soon dodged, leapt up and kissed him. He pulled away and giggled, running away. Snake stood there, dumbstruck until he realized that his prey is running away from him.

Chasing after him, he roared, "I will get you, if it is the last thing I ever do in my life!!"

"Pyoo!!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Be sure to review please ^^**


End file.
